


Destiny

by Nyx (orphan_account)



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November 23, 2020.<br/>That was the day Genevieve found the loop. The day she was taken under Miss Peregrine's care.</p>
<p>The day she met Enoch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Genevieve has been here in Cairnholm for an hour. She was from East London, she was from another loop that got raided by wights, she heard that there was a loop here in the Map of Days. She needed to find it, fast, before she grows up. She got into her old loop when she was six, now she was physically seventeen.

"Hey," She heard an unfamiliar voice say. She saw that it was a boy, and he was talking to her.

"Um, hi." Genevieve managed to get out, she was not sure how to respond.

"I'm Jacob Portman. Uhh, do you know anything about the old children's home?" Genevieve was surprised by his question. She had the power to bring inanimate objects and dead beings to life, but she also has a secondary power that she's not good at... yet. Genevieve can read minds. She tried it on him, there was one word she could see in him: loop. Is he peculiar?

"I'm Genevieve. I don't know about it, but I could take you there." Genevieve offered. Maybe the loop was there.

/at/the/house/

They searched separate rooms. The house is a total wreck. There's probably a loop here.

Genevieve was looking through some girl's closet when she heard a crash down below.

"Jacob!" she called for him as she was going down the stairs.

"I'm here!" he called from down the basement.

"What are you doing there?"

"I just wanted to open this locked trunk." he said. Genevieve looked down at him through the broken floorboards, there were rectangular paper spilling from the trunk, there were pictures.

She jumped down, not being hurt at all, and looked at the photographs. There was a levitating girl, a boy with many bees, a girl that could produce fire, an invisible boy, a girl lifting a huge boulder, and another boy lifting the same boulder. "There's definitely a loop here." Genevieve muttered to herself.

"Did you just say loop?"Jacob asked. Genevieve nodded. "Well, my grandpa said something about a bird in a loop."

Genevieve's eyes widened. Could this boy really be peculiar?

Then the lights went off. "Abe, is that you?" more unfamiliar voices said. 

They were the kids in the photographs.

The other people here in Cairnholm didn't want to answer my questions, and it was here all along!

Jacob was speechless.

"I'm Genevieve, and this guy is Jacob Portman."

Some of then were whispering. "Portman?"

"Oh please," the girl with fire said, "for all we know you two could be wights."

Genevieve hurried up the stairs and went to the girl. "I'm not. I'm peculiar. I don't know about that guy though."

"You're peculiar?" she said, with one of her eyebrows raised.

Genevieve sighed. She took out two homunculi she'd been keeping in her pocket. "Here's my homunculi." she said only to the fire girl as she made them move.

"Good enough." she said. "Bronwyn, take care of her for a while, I'm dealing with this guy."

A girl stepped forward. "Hullo, I'm Bronwyn, what's your name?"

"I'm Genevieve."

"Well, Miss Genevieve, let me take you to the house."

They went through a cave and went back. The weather seems to have changed, everything seems different. I think I'm in September 3, 1940. The house looks beautiful.

"Hey, Bronwyn, when is this?" Genevieve asked.

"It is September 3, 1940."

"This is when the bomb hits right?"

"Yes."

When they got into the house, she saw more of the people in the photographs.

"I would like to introduce you to the others, but you should talk to Headmistress Peregrine first." she gestured to a door.

"Sure, thank you so much, Bronwyn." Genevieve said, not waiting for Bronwyn's reply, she already went inside the room, seeing a woman, no other than Miss Peregrine.

"Good afternoon, Miss Peregrine." she greeted.

"Oh, greetings, you must be Genevieve."

"Indeed, I am."

"So, Genevieve," Miss Peregrine started, "are you staying here?"

Genevieve didn't hesitate. "Yes, I am staying."

"Very well then, I presume you already know how things work here, right?"

"Yes, Headmistress." Genevieve answered. Well, she was staying here now, she should call Miss Peregrine her Headmistress now.

"Good, you should now get to know my other children here, I will get you a room later." the Headmistress said with a smile.

"Will do, Headmistress." Genevieve politely replied and got out of the room.

She wandered around the halls when she saw Bronwyn again.

"Oh, hey, Miss Genevieve. Would you like to meet the others now?"

"Yes, I would like that."

We were walking when we saw the boy with the bees and another girl with wild hair walking hand in hand.

"Genevieve, this is Hugh and Fiona." introduced Bronwyn. "Hugh and Fiona, this is Genevieve."

"Hello." the bee boy, Hugh, said. "Are you staying here?"

"Yes." Genevieve answered shortly, she was trying to read his mind. All she saw was Hugh fantasizing about kissing Fiona, which made her giggle, earning a strange look from Hugh.

"So what's your peculiarity?" Hugh asked. "I have bees living in me, they only sting when I want them to. And Fiona here can make plants grow."

Genevieve smiled. That was cute. They're definitely for each other. Fiona can make some flowers and Hugh here would get his bees to pollinate them. "I can bring inanimate objects and dead people to life."

"Woah..." Hugh, Bronwyn and even Fiona, who was quiet, reacted.

"What?" Genevieve was confused. She tried looking into all their minds. The three were all thinking of her with some blond boy. "I can read minds too you know. Who the heck is that boy?"

"You can read minds?" Hugh asked, then he was on the dawn of realization, giving him a mortified look on his face. "Oh, oh. So that's why you were giggling." Genevieve nodded, making Hugh's face red with embarrassment.

"Please don't tell anyone that I was only thinking of that." he pleaded.

"I don't take promises I can break, sorry." she giggled, then ran away with Bronwyn.

"You can read minds?"she asked.

"Yep."

"What was Hugh thinking about?"

"Kissing Fiona."

"Aww... that's cute!" Bronwyn said.

"Now, who was that boy?" Genevieve pried.

"Uhh, someone, I will introduce him to you later."

"Fine."

"Which boy?" a voice said, startling both Bronwyn and Genevieve.

"Millard! You know we don't like it when you creep up on us!"

"Where is he?" Genevieve said.

"He's invisible."

"Oh."

"So who's the new girl?" he asked.

"I'm Genevieve Ayres."

"Millard Nullings, at your service." He shook her hand, Genevieve not even knowing where his hand is. "What is your peculiarity? It is obvious that I am invisible, and also, I am a scholar of all things peculiar."

"I can bring inanimate objects and dead people to life." she said earning the same reaction from Millard.

"Oh, so he's the boy." Millard told Bronwyn, smirking even though they could not see him.

"Ugh."Genevieve said, annoyed.

"If you want you could meet him now." Bronwyn offered.

"Hm, I don't know." then she could hear Millard in his mind saying, "I'll follow them to see what they would do when they're alone."

"Oh my goodness, Millard, you bastard! I know what you're thinking!"

"Oh no. Are you a mind reader?"

"Yes."

"I apologize for my thoughts." Millard said and walked away.

"So let's take you to him."

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Enoch was just sitting in the basement, working on his homunculi, he had made alot now, though some of them didn't have hearts yet.

"Enoch!" he immediately recognized that the voice was owned by Bronwyn.

"What do ya want?" he said, irritated by the interruption.

"Someone here wants to meet ya!" Bronwyn said.

"No, I don't!" an unfamiliar voice, a girl said.

"Oh, come on! It is your destiny!" Bronwyn said.

The girl just sighed.

Enoch just glared at them, annoyed, as they went closer.

"Uh, hey, I'm Genevieve Ayres, I'm new here, I like dead things and everytime I tell someone about my peculiarity, they think of you. Okay, bye." she tried to walk away but Bronwyn held her arm, not letting her go.

"Uh, I'm Enoch O'Connor. What's your peculiarity?" Enoch asked, the glare permanent in his eyes.

His eyes widened when he saw Genevieve hold out a similar homunculus.

"You made this?" he asked, holding and observing the homunculus in his hand.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you didn't steal it from me?" he asked harshly, arms crossed.

She shook her head and pulled out a piece of clay from her pocket, molded it into a clay person and put a beating mouse heart in it. It started moving on her palm.

"Woah..." Enoch said. She's cute.

The girl tensed up immediately and blushed. "I-uh-I have to g-go now, I think the Headmistress is calling me." she snatched her homunculus in my hand. "Bye!" she ran before Bronwyn could reach her.

"What was that?" Enoch said, weirded out by the new girl.

Bronwyn shrugged. "Did you think of something weird?"

"Why?"

"She's also a mind reader."

Enoch cursed under his breath while Bronwyn smirked at him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jacob found Genevieve at the front door of the home, still blushing furiously, eyes wide.

"What happened, Genevieve? You're as red as a tomato."he asked.

"Uh... something."

"Did you meet a special someone?" Jacob teased.

Genevieve doesn't respond.

"Aww... Genevieve's got a crush!" he kept teasing.

"No I don't." she said sternly.

Hugh and Fiona came by. "What was that, Jacob?" Hugh asked.

"Oh, it's just nothing, except that Gen here has a crush!"

"Shut up." she said, her blush slowly vanishing, only to have it return when she saw Enoch staring at her, his face a darker shade of red. Bronwyn probably told him about her mind reading powers.

"Good God, Genevieve! You're becoming redder and redder!" Hugh said. Then he leaned in forward to whisper, "Does it have something to do with him?"

"No!"

He raised one of his eyebrows and she just rolled her eyes.

When he and Fiona started to walk away, Fiona looked back at her and winked.

\dinner\time\

Bronwyn wanted Genevieve to sit next to her, and Bronwyn was sitting almost next to Enoch, of course, Bronwyn wanted Genevieve to sit between them.

Genevieve sat uncomfortably, worried that she's probably blushing. She tried to cover her face with her hands.

There were some questions like "Is Genevieve and Jacob staying?"

Then there was the question: "What are their peculiarities?"

Genevieve's heart almost stopped beating.

"I don't know." Jacob said.

Then everyone's eyes were on me, except Enoch's.

"Mind-reading." she said almost immediately, afraid that if she told anybody else about her other peculiarity, they would react like Bronwyn, Hugh, Fiona and Millard did. Then she realized what she said, she remembered what happened in the basement.

She looked immediately to Bronwyn, refusing to even take a glance at the blond boy next to her. She doesn't know why, but she kept reading his mind. Goddamn, I think I'm blushing. I really hope she isn't reading my mind now. I am so dead.

"So how old are you guys?" Jacob said.

"I'm 83." said the guy with the weird clothes, Horace.

"I'm nearly 87." Millard said.

"I'll be 75 and a half next week!" declared Olive.

"I'm 102. I lived in another loop before this one." said Genevieve.

"But I thought you were a teenager." Jacob interrupted.

She just shrugged.

"I'm either 116 or 117. I lived in another loop before, too." this was coming from Enoch.

Genevieve heard Bronwyn's thoughts in her head. "And that is why Genevieve and Enoch are perfect for each other, both coming from other loops and their ages are close enough."

"Stop that." she whispered.

"Uh, I'm 16." Jacob said awkwardly. Some of them dropped their forks.

Then there was a rumbling sound. "What is that?... Wait! We have to get out of here before the bomb hits!"

"It's only the changeover." Genevieve answered.

"May we go outside and show Jacob?" Hugh asked.

"Alright, so long as you all wear your masks."

Bronwyn distributed the masks to the little girls and gave Genevieve one too. Hugh was the one that gave (the extremely confused and terrified as always) Jacob a mask.

Then they started singing this weird rabbit song.

Then the bomb hits.

They all took their masks off and started laughing at Jacob, who was probably traumatized.

"I'm sorry, I should've better prepared you." Headmistress Peregrine giggled.

"I should probably head home for the night. My dad'll worry."

"I'll show you the way back." said Emma.

"Now, Genevieve, you and Bronwyn are friends now aren't you? We do not have any extra rooms so I hope you don't mind." Headmistress Peregrine said.

"I am alright with it, thank you for letting me stay."

"Hullo, Miss Genevieve, the Headmistress informed me that you will stay in my room." she opened a room with two beds.

"Yes." Genevieve smiled at her and walked into the room.

"So... what did Enoch say?" Bronwyn asked, out of the blue.

Genevieve could feel her cheeks going red again. She sighed. "He said I was cute."

Bronwyn clapped her hands, "I knew it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Enoch sat on his bed, regretting why he thought that. I only met her today!

Then he felt something nudging his foot, a homunculus, but it wasn't his, it was hers. He groaned. But didn't she already got hers? I don't recall her leaving one behind.

He picked it up. It held a note.

It said:

Sorry for making things so awkward.  
Let's pretend that never happened.  
I promise I won't read your mind again.

p.s. did you really mean what you thought?

He wrote: 'kind of.'

He instantly regretted it, he would've changed it but then the tiny creature already ran.

Bloody hell.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Genevieve was almost sleep when her homunculus came back.

She looked at the note, 'kind of.' was written under her question. "Oh my god." she said out loud.

Bronwyn, who was just pretending to be asleep rose up.

Genevieve didn't mind Bronwyn peeking over.  
"Oh my." she said. "I could just imagine what Miss Bloom's reaction would be."

"Why?"

"Well, nobody here really likes him much here."

"Oh."

"But maybe you could change him."

Genevieve blushed at that. "I don't bloody know."

"I hope you will." Bronwyn said as she climbed back to her bed again, her breathing getting even after a few seconds.

She looked through his mind one last time. He was still awake, he's thinking of visiting the graveyard tomorrow after lunch.

I think I should go there too.

\the\following\day\

Genevieve spent her morning with Horace, asking him about the dreams he gets, then hung out with Hugh and Fiona after.

She finished her lunch faster and went there immediately.

Even if Enoch didn't come, she wouldn't mind, she actually really liked to visit graveyards. She spends alot of time thinking about death. And honestly, she finds it fascinating.

"What are you doing here?" Enoch said behind Genevieve, his Cockney accent more noticeable.

"I told you, I like dead things."

"Me too." he said awkwardly.

"Hey, I told you to forget about everything that happened yesterday. Let's pretend we just met."

He sighed, "Okay."

They had a very long talk about what their perspectives on death was. Turns out they were really similar.

"So what do you guys do here for fun here?"

"We play Raid the Village."

"Do you literally raid the village?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well in my old loop, I bring the dead back to life and make them walk like zombies around the town. The normals' faces are priceless."

He chuckled, "Why didn't I bloody think of that?"

"Sometimes I don't bring them to life, I just put them in their beds and when it's night and they're going to sleep, they look under their blankets and they see a corpse."

Enoch and Genevieve laughed out loud that it was almost possible to wake the whole house up if they were sleeping.

"I'm thinking of doing that to Horace." Enoch said. "Imagine if he has one of those bloody dreams again and when he wakes up, there's a dead body next to him."

"Imagine what Miss Peregrine would say." She tried to mimic the Headmistress' voice "Polite persons do not do such jokes to other persons."

"I'm thinking we should actually do that one day to the villagers," Enoch suggested. "If it's to anyone in the house, it would be obvious it's us, there ain't anyone else who'd touch a dead body."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight. Now come on," he grabs her hand, "it's almost dinner, we should get back. I won't like it if someone suspects something."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Did you hear that?" Jacob asked Emma. They could hear laughing at the graveyard. It sounded like Enoch and Genevieve.

"Woah... Is that... Enoch?" Jacob asked.

"It is Enoch, and he's laughing! What a miracle!"

"I can hear some things: dead, sleep, corpse, bloody."

"Those two are weird, come on, let's give them privacy."

\before\dinner\

Only a few of them were already there, Bronwyn, Emma, Jacob and Millard, until Enoch and Genevieve went inside together.

"I think I saw Enoch holding her hand." Jacob whispered to Emma.

"Really?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Genevieve was basically dragged back to the house. As soon as the door opened, she let go of his hand, hoping nobody noticed.

She saw Jacob whispering to Emma, she got inside his mind, "I think I saw them holding hands." She glared at him.

"Jacob." Genevieve said sternly. "I know what you're bloody thinking."

"Oops."

Genevieve rolled her eyes and walked over to her seat next to Bronwyn, and Enoch sat next to her.

Genevieve stays silent, just reading everybody else's mind as she was waiting for the Headmistress.

But there was that one thought that stood out, herself's.  
Tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

When everybody was asleep, Genevieve took out a piece of paper and started writing on it.

Bronwyn,

I went out extra early, I just went to to graveyard. Don't look for me, I'll be back by breakfast.

-Genevieve.

Bronwyn always woke up at 6 am, she was always the one to wake Genevieve up. Just in case Genevieve isn't back by 6, she wrote the letter. The letter was atleast partly true.

She slowly opened the door, careful not to make any sound. She made her way to Enoch's room, trying to make her footsteps as quiet as possible.

She opened the door to see Enoch awake, sitting on his bed. She slowly closed the door.

"Shall we go?" she asked.

He nodded. Enoch stood and walked toward a closet, where he pulled out a rope.

"What's the bloody rope for?"

"To climb down from the window."

"Oh."

Enoch tied the rope to the window, and made a tight enough knot, and started to climb down, Genevieve followed after him.

Then they made their way to the graveyard.

"I'm going to get a shovel. You find someone to dig up."

"Sure." Genevieve answered as she was now looking at each tombstone.

"Hey, Enoch, this one's from August 29, 1940."

"Good. Let's dig him up. Where are we takin' him?"

Genevieve thought for a moment. "Let's take 'im to the Priest Hole, the bartender'll be in for a shock when he finds out his first customer's a dead guy."

He just grinned at her as they kept digging.

\at\the\Priest\Hole

Enoch positioned the man to sit on the chair, his head leaning on the table, as if he was sleeping.

"Let's make his eyeballs fall off." Genevieve suggested.

"What?"

"It's something I used to do. Rip his bloody eyeballs off and put 'em back there, so when they lift his head up, his eyeballs fall off."

Enoch smirks at her. Without meaning to, Genevieve got into his head. He thought, I'm really starting to like her, making Genevieve blush a little. Then she rips the eyeballs off, using her hands. He's dead so it's okay. Enoch had no reaction, he probably did the same, I saw a couple of jars with eyes in his basement.

Then she put the eyes back into his sockets. "Voila!" then she turns to Enoch, "Let's wait outside."

Once they got outside, Genevieve asked him, "What's the longest time you stayed awake?"

"Hm, 5 days. Why?"

"I just wanted to know if you can handle to stay all night and wait for the victim to wake up."

"Of course I can! What about you?"

"I stayed up for more than a week." Genevieve proudly said, smirking. "At my old loop I told the others that whoever stays up for the longest period gets free food. And I won."

"So what about we do this for seven nights in a row, and whoever sleeps first after that, has to wake up next to a corpse?"

"Deal." she says before she stands up to go into the Priest Hole.

"Where are you going?"

"Finding some tea or coffee."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\five\minutes\later

Enoch actually liked staying up awake. Just there, staring at the night sky when everybody else is asleep, with no interruptions.

Genevieve came back with a cup of either tea or coffee in her hands.

"What'd you get?"

"Coffee." she said after she takes a long sip from the cup. "Would ya like some?"

"No thanks." he said, even though he knows she can read his mind.

"I know you do." she said offering him her coffee, which was only filling in half of the cup.

"But you said you won't read my mind." he said before taking a sip, anyway.

"I'll only be using it to find out if you're lying."

"Wait, I have an idea." he said, smashing the now empty cup on the ground. "Let's put these glass shards on his eyes."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was 4 a.m. They spent the previous two hours just talking and staring and drinking coffee.

"Only one hour left and he's probably waking up." Genevieve declared.

Enoch grinned. "I can't stop imagining what Horace's reaction would be like if we did this to him."

"Let me rephrase that. You can't stop thinking about Horace."

"Bloody hell!"

Genevieve didn't know what to reply so she just pulled out a homunculus from her pocket and started playing with it. a while later, it walked away from Genevieve and started nudging Enoch. His homunculus crawled out of his pocket and played with mine.

"What the hell?"  she mutters.

They just ended up watching the two homunculi until they heard footsteps from within the Priest Hole.

"Shh..." she put a finger on her lips and led them to watch him from the window.

The bartender yawned while he was walking, he rubbed his eyes and opened then. He stopped right in his tracks.

"What the hell, how'd ya get here?" he told the dead guy, not knowing he was dead.

"Hey! Wake up!" the bartender yells and shakes the dead guy violently. Genevieve and Enoch tried to stop themselves from snickering.

He lifted the dead guy's head up, seeing that his eyes were wide open, and well, stabbed by glass shards. He went deathly pale and let out a high pitched scream when the eyeballs fell off.

Genevieve and Enoch high-fived and ran away before the traumatized bartender could catch them. When they looked back, the bartender had passed out.

When they got to the house, they let all their laughter out.

"Bwahahaha! Did you see his face?" Enoch laughed like he never laughed before.

They panted as the laugh slowly faded.

"Hey! Wake up!" Genevieve mimicked the bartender, making them both roll in laughter.

After a few minutes later, they stopped laughing and climbed back up to the room.

"We should do that again." she said.

"Remember our seven night deal?"

"Oh yeah."

"What exactly are you doing tonight?" said Millard.

"Bloody hell, Millard!"

She got into Millard's mind, he was thinking that they were having a date.

"Good God, Millard! We don't do what you're thinking."

"Then what is it then?"

"We were playing Raid the Village. More like Raid the Priest Hole, though." Genevieve answered, with a murderous-looking Enoch at her side.

"Can I come?"

"Yeah, if you want to be the dead body we'll use." Enoch snapped. Genevieve nodded.

"Just please shut up about this. I'll give you my lunch everyday this week!" she told him.

"Tempting. I guess if there are delicacies involved, I will do as you say."

"Good. Now, the two of you, get the hell out!"

Before Genevieve left the room, Enoch mouthed, "see you tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

It was always the same.

Sneaking out with Enoch.  
Putting dead bodies wherever they can.  
Talking.  
Drinking coffee.  
Watching their victims react to the dead bodies.  
Rolling on the floor, laughing.  
Climbing back up Enoch's room.  
Pretending nothing happened.  
Getting breakfast.  
Talking to Bronwyn, Hugh, Emma, Olive, or anyone, actually.  
Getting lunch, well, not really, whenever no one is looking their way, Genevieve passes some of her food to Millard.  
More talking.  
Walking around the town.  
Sometimes joining Emma with Jacob.  
Visiting the graveyard.  
Getting dinner.  
Waiting for everyone to be asleep.  
And repeat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Enoch was so sleepy, but there was no way he would let Genevieve win. He was thankful Genevieve had stolen alot of coffee, keeping him a bit awake.

\--

Yes, Genevieve's did steal coffee, but what Enoch didn't know was that she stole more than just alot. She drank around 35 cups while she only shared 10 with Enoch.  
She laughed to herself mischievously, guess I'm not the one waking up next to a corpse.

\after\breakfast\

She doesn't even know if that was true, the coffee wore off quickly.

Genevieve did stay awake for more than a week. Exactly, one week and a minute.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"What happened to Enoch?" Jacob asked Emma.

"Why? What happened?" she asked back.

"He was so out of it today that he nodded to everything I said. He was actually nice." Emma was surprised.

"Enoch? Nice? That's weird. Same with Genevieve, well, she's nice but she seems so distant."

"I think something's going on. Let's ask the others." 

"I'll start with Bronwyn, she should probably know more, she's her roommate."

"Sure. I'll ask Millard."

Emma knocked on the door where Bronwyn was.

"Oh, hello Bronwyn. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Miss Emma. What is it?"

"Is there something going on with Genevieve? I'm really worried about her."

"Not much really, but there is one thing."

"Really? Oh, what is it?"

Bronwyn held up a piece of paper.

Bronwyn,

I went out extra early today, I just went to the graveyard.  
Don't look for me, I'll be back by breakfast.

-Genevieve

"That's weird."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Genevieve was just walking around the house when she heard Jacob talking to Millard.

"Is there something going on between her and Enoch?"

"Genevieve, you mean?"

That was enough to snap her awake. She cleared her throat to make them know she knew what they were talking about. Genevieve couldn't use her power since she was very sleepy but she tried anyway. Millard almost told Jacob about them.

"Millard, don't even bloody think about it." she hissed.

"You see, Miss Ayres, I do not break promises."

"If you do, I will break your invisible arms."

"Noted."

Then by that, she stormed out the room.

\later\

They dug the man up, took him to the Priest Hole, scattered his organs everywhere and stood outside without saying a word.

"I'm so sleepy." Genevieve said.

"Then sleep, you dolt."

"No."

After a few rounds of coffee, Genevieve was about to get some more, but she realized they already run out.

"Bad news, we ran out of coffee to taste." she said as she slumped down next to him.

"You can taste something else then." Enoch said.

Not even waiting for Genevieve's response, he grabbed her by the collar. Genevieve felt soft warm lips pressed against hers. Her eyes widened, but she instantly she kissed back, adding more passion.

He let go of the collar and pulled away from her. "Sorry." his face flushed red.

"I'm still sleepy." Genevieve complained and pulled him back to kiss him again, quickly.

"Don't you think it's weird that we're doing this right after we took all the dead guy's organs out?"

"It's kinda peculiar."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"He's going to be awake in a minute now." Enoch said.

"This one'll definitely get the funniest reaction."

"I don't think I can laugh because I'm so sleepy."

"Me too."

The bartender then walked in, walking while yawning, until he tripped on the dead guy's intestines.

"Oh my god!" Enoch whisper-shouted, trying to stifle his laugh.

The bartender stood up and looked at the intestines with a confused face. He screamed a high pitched scream when he realized what it was.

He lifted his face up and looked at the other scattered organs.

"Bloody hell!" he said as he ran outside the Priest Hole, horrified.

The bartender ran after the two 'children' who were now running also. They outran him and climbed back up the room.

"He was so mad at us!" Genevieve said between laughs.

"Tonight again?"

"Yeah, but first, I think we should get more coffee from the other houses today."

"Definitely." he said and leaned in.

Then the door opened.


	6. Chapter 6

They instantly jumped apart and saw that it was Millard.

"What are you doin' here?" Enoch said, irritated, but with a blush still on his face.

"Don't be mad at me. I have come to inform you that Mr. Portman and Miss Bloom are looking for you two. Jacob is looking for you, Enoch, and Emma is looking for Genevieve." he informed.

"Why?" she asked.

"I do not know. But earlier, they were about to enter this room, I told them that you do not like to be woken up."

"Bastards." Enoch mumbled.

"I suggest you go now, for they might become suspicious."

Genevieve sighed. "Okay, alright, where are they?"

"At the girls'hall." Millard answered.

"I'll go first," Genevieve said, "we can't go there at the same time."

Without waiting for anyone's response, Genevieve already exited the room, going straight to the girls' hall.

"Oh hey, Emma and Jacob, what're you doin' here?" Genevieve said, trying to act genuine.

"Oh hey, Gen, why're you here wandering around this early?"

"I just came back from the graveyard."

"Why were you there?" Emma asked. Genevieve would like to know what she was thinking, but she was awake for more than a week, she couldn't concentrate.

"I like dead things." she answered shortly, she didn't want to tell anyone else about her other peculiarity.

"Why do you—" Emma started, but then Enoch walked to them.

"Millard told me Jacob was looking for me." Enoch said, keeping his best irritated look on his face. "What the hell do you possibly need?"

They sighed. "We need to talk." Emma said, already dragging Genevieve behind her to her room.

"Do you like Enoch?" Emma asked.

"Jeez! Is that all you dragged me here for?" she snapped and got out of the room quickly.

She headed to the basement and bumped into Millard first.

"Millard, if anyone asks where I went, tell them I went to the village. I'll extend our deal for a week." she said and quickly went to the basement, hoping nobody'd find her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Enoch slammed the door in front of Jacob, not even answering his question. He went straight to the basement, wishing they would just leave him alone for once.

Then he saw Genevieve in the corner, just making some  homunculi.

"How'd you get here?" he asked.

"Emma was being a suspicious asshole so I hid here."she said sleepily.

"Same with Jacob." Enoch said and sat next to Genevieve.

"Emma asked if I like you. What did Jacob say?"

"He too asked if I like you."

"Well, do you?" Genevieve said teasingly.

He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her softly. It was short but sweet, it seemed the most reasonable, they weren't going too fast. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes." she said and scooted closer.

"What were you doing before I got here?"

"I was making an army of homunuculi to march to Emma's room and flip her off." she said, taking one of them to show him. The hand was perfectly molded, with only the middle finger up.

"This, is one of the reasons why I like you." Enoch said, kissing her again, a little bit longer this time. He could feel her smile into the kiss.

"Now can you help me?"

\1\hour\later\

Genevieve yawned, "I'm so sleepy."

"Then sleep if you want to sleep next to a corpse."

"But I want to sleep next to you." she said without thinking making Enoch blush.

She rested her head on his shoulder, continuing to make to homunculus she was working on. 

A few minutes later, both of them fell asleep, neither knowing who slept first. Genevieve constantly change positions when she sleeps and ended up resting her head on his lap.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, Jacob!" Emma called for him. "Did you see Genevieve anywhere? She got mad at me."

"Yeah, I'm looking for Enoch too."

"Maybe Millard knows."

\--

Millard was walking through the home, his footsteps on purposely loud, to let the others know he was there.

"Millard! Is that you?" Emma said.

"Indeed I am." he said, walking towards her, and seeing that Jacob was with her.

"We need your help." Jacob said "Have you seen Genevieve?"

"Sorry, not at all at this time. I did see her going out into a village hours ago, I am not aware whether she had arrived back." he said, keeping his promise.

\at\lunch\

"Where are Miss Ayres and Mr. O'Connor? I haven't seen them since breakfast." Headmistress Peregrine said, gesturing to the two empty chairs in front of her.

"I had last seen Genevieve at the village." said Millard, still being loyal to his promise.

"Never mind them." the Bird sighed, "I'll have a word with those two when they get back."

"Wait," Horace spoke up, "you say Enoch has not been back yet, and so does a girl."

Some oohs and ahhs were spoken. Even Fiona spoke.

"Polite persons do not make such assumptions of other persons!" the Bird scolded.

"I was just stating the facts." Horace defended.

\--

"Maybe they're in the basement." Emma said.

"What? No way am I going through that complete blood house!" Jacob complained, he could not stay there without wanting to throw up.

"Then I'm going alone." Emma said.

Jacob sighed and followed her.

"Oh my Bird, Jacob. You need to see this." Emma said, pointing to the peaceful sleeping couple.

"Holy sh-" Jacob almost swore. "She's sleeping on his lap."

Emma poked Genevieve, trying to wake her up.

"Get someone else to wake her, Emma! You know she's mad at us. She'll get even more furious if she finds out we saw them here."

"Oh, alright, let's get Millard."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Enoch stirs awake, feeling a weight on his lap. He sees Genevieve peacefully sleeping, making him blush.

Then it looked like as if someone was shaking her awake. Oh, it's Millard.

Her eyes fluttered open and realized where she was sleeping. She hurriedly got up.

"You two've been here for twelve hours." Millard said.

"We slept for twelve hours?" Enoch grumbled. Well at least I'm not sleepy anymore.

"Wait, that would mean we missed breakfast and lunch."

"Indeed. The Bird is somewhat close to furious."

"What bloody excuse are we going to use?"

"There is no way we're admitting to not sleeping for a week." Genevieve whispered.

\--

Genevieve tried to get into the Headmistress' mind, since she got her energy back. She was mad, but more of worried. Phew.

Then she tried reading Emma's.

"Fuck." Genevieve mumbled.

"What is it?" Enoch asked.

"Emma and Jacob saw us sleeping together."

"Fuck." he repeated.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner came. Both Enoch and Genevieve ignored Emma and Jacob the whole time.

Then Headmistress Peregrine called them.

"Ms. Ayres and Mr. O'Connor! Where have you two been?" the Headmistress asked.

"We were sleeping in the basement." Genevieve bluntly said, ignoring whatever was going in Jacob's mind.

"My goodness, you slept for twelve hours! Have you not slept for a week?"

And that was true.

There was a small smile, not much noticeable, on Enoch's lips as they both shrugged at the last question.

"And how did you two end up there?" the Bird asked once again.

"We were making homunuculi." she gulped, realizing she would have to confess her peculiarity, some of the children were still in earshot.

"You were helping him?"

She sighed, then answered the question. "No, I have the same peculiarity as him."

"And how did you two end up sleeping?"

"That, I don't know." Enoch said.

The Bird sighed. "Alright then. Just please refrain yourselves from doing this again, you got us very worried."

Genevieve tried to reach Emma's mind. But instead of hearing something about seeing the two sleep, she saw something about giving Enoch a surprise birthday party.

"Wait, Enoch," Genevieve said as they were walking back down to the basement, "You never told me it was your birthday tomorrow."

"Well, it doesn't really matter." he said. "I'm old."

"I'm old too, I'm the second oldest." Genevieve said, not sure if this was how comforting is done. "Come on, it isn't that bad."

He smiled at her attempt. "Fine. So what are we doing tonight?"

"Just as usual. I got my energy back, so I'm totally in for stayin' up all night just to scare the living daylights out of that damn bartender."

"Are we going to do this for a whole week again?".

"No thanks, mate."

\later\

This time, they placed the corpse on the bartender's bed, which was something Genevieve had already, to somebody else, done a long time ago.

They were leaning against the wall, just drinking coffee.

After finishing a cup, she was mentally counting down in her head. It's almost midnight. She checked her watch first, making sure. Only a few seconds left before midnight.

She went closer to Enoch and pushed him against the wall, kissing him hard. He responded eagerly by placing his hand on her hip, the other twirling some strands of her hair around his fingers.

She pulled away, smirking, "I just wanted that to be the first thing you do as a 117 or 118 year old."

"And the second thing I want to do is drink coffee." he said, gesturing to the empty cups.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the empty cups to refill them.

\2\am\

"We should go early, Jacob's having plans of going in your room about 5 am." Genevieve said, not saying it was for greeting him a happy birthday. "They're suspicious of us." she added.

"Oh well, then one of us should knock really loud at the front door." Enoch said.

"I'll knock." said Genevieve. Then after Enoch went to the window to watch, Genevieve started knocking really loud. She ran to the window by Enoch's side and watched as the bartender yawned and stretched. Then the good part came. He went pale as he looked at the body next to him. As if in disbelief he poked the corpse, then opened his eyelids, causing the eyeballs to fall off.

"Ahhhhhh!" he screams in another high pitched tone, it was honestly amusing to watch that again and again, everyday. "What kind of sick joke is this? Motherfuckers!" a string of more swear words poured out of his mouth.

Genevieve and Enoch giggled uncontrollably and ran back to the house.

Before they started climbing, Genevieve spoke up, "Wait,"

"Why?"

"They're going into your room, so why don't we do the same thing to them?"

"You mean, when they open the door, they'll see a corpse?"

"Yes. Jacob's a big sissy so he's the perfect target, it's also revenge."

"Everyone's a big sissy."

"Exactly. Also, it's your birthday, you're allowed to have fun."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They hauled the dead body up the room and placed it leaning on the door, it took a lot of tries to keep it steady without falling.

"So what do we do now?" he asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Genevieve shrugged then smirked, pulling him in to kiss him.

\5\am\

Genevieve tried to read Jacob's mind, he was awake extra early to be the first to greet Enoch a happy birthday.

Jacob was in the house already, walking down the boys'hall.

"He's near." Genevieve told him.

And in just a few seconds, the door bursted open.

"Hey, Eno- ahhhhh!" poor Jacob screamed when the corpse landed on him.

Jacob glared at the two who were laughing hard.

"Genevieve, why are you even here?" Jacob asked, smirking.

"I told him about you." she said between laughs.

Jacob rolled his eyes, not believing her. "So... I was going to wish you a happy birthday, but not anymore after that dead guy prank."

Enoch just shrugged. "Thanks."

"Oh, come on, Jacob, it's fun. You'll see." Genevieve said as she got up from the bed, positioning the corpse back on the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\later\

"Millard's coming." Genevieve said.

"This better be good." Jacob said.

"It always is."

The door opened, revealing Millard, not really revealing, he's invisible.

The body fell on top of him. "AHHHHHH!" he let an ear piercing scream as he squirmed from underneath. "What the actual fuck?"

The  three laughed, but it was Enoch who laughed the loudest, Genevieve swore she saw tears gleaming in his eyes.

"That was the first time I heard him say something informal in my hundred years of existence."

"What are you three even doing here?" Millard asked.

"Waiting for the next victim," Genevieve said as she closed the door and placed the corpse again, "Join the club."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Emma's coming next." Genevieve reported. She read Jacob's mind, he totally likes her, "What was that, Jacob?"

He flushed red.

"He totally likes her." Genevieve whispers to Enoch.

"I guess we'll have to leave the two in the bedroom then." he whispered back, making Genevieve giggle.

\--

The door opened, showing Emma. She squealed, backing away, horrified. Her (already big) eyes widened, her hands automatically producing a flame. "What kind of sick joke is this?" she asked, furious.

The four were laughing at the terrified girl.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Genevieve repeated, remembering what the bartender had once said.

Enoch seemed to have remembered, and laughed even louder.

/8/am/

There were now eight of them, Genevieve, Enoch, Jacob, Millard, Emma, Bronwyn, Hugh and Fiona.

"Horace just woke up, he's on his way here." Genevieve said and nudged Enoch.

The door swung open, "I w-". The dead guy made Horace jump back as he yelped, holding on tight to his hat.

"That was louder than him screaming when he has one of those dreams." Emma commented.

Horace glared. "I certainly do not wish for you to have a joyful birthday."


End file.
